Simple and Unexplainable
by LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: They were best friends, it had always been like that. But despite that, Makoto's feelings for Haruka had, little by little, become something far greater than he was able to understand ... Was it what people called "love"? Makoto/Haruka – BL fluff (really innocent)


A/N: Image found on Pixiv (id=919578).

A simple and short story about MakoHaru and their childhood love, because both things are too cute for my heart.

Also, please forgive my English mistakes. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Just like the vast majority of people, Makoto Tachibana had heard many things about the feeling called "loved". A feeling which, they said, made the heart race, the hands tremble, and the stomach turn as if it was filled with butterflies.

For a long time, just like many kids his age, Makoto had some difficulty to understand the meaning of all that – specially the butterflies part – and preferred not to think too much about those complicated things.

However, just a little after he turned seven, all those apparently absurd things started to make some sense.

Explaining better: all of that happened when he was close to Haruka Nanase, his best friend.

When they were together, his heart raced;

When Haru looked at him, his hands trembled;

And even the butterflies part he came to understand after some time...

Maybe... Maybe what he was feeling was love.

"_Love..."_ he repeated softly to himself _"__I... love Haru-chan...?"_

If that was indeed the truth, what did it mean? They said that when two people are in love, they get married and spend their whole lives together... Then, would he also marry Haru? He never thought about that... To him, as long as he could stay beside the blue-eyed boy, everything was fine.

He thought about that for a long time, since the moment he woke up, during the class, and even when he was already back at his home. As usual, Haruka was there, sitting beside him on the bed, and, just like green-eyed boy himself, was concentrated on eating a little pot of milk pudding, offered by Makoto's mother just few minutes before. They were silent for some time, but that was something normal between them: the silence was never uncomfortable when they were together.

"Haru-chan..." Makoto broke the silence, as he finally finished eating his sweet.

In response, he only received a grumpy look from Haruka, who still had the spoon filled with pudding in his mouth, and thus said nothing – but Makoto knew exactly what was going through his head, and ended up laughing briefly.

"Haru..." he corrected, and then proceeded with what he wanted to say "I like to stay close to you."

"Hm." was the only and simple answer from the other. But Makoto didn't seem to mind it.

"I really like it!" he added "Whenever I'm around you, I'm happy... Because you're my best friend, and I like you very, very much, Haru!

"Hm..."

Haru lowered his eyes slightly as he answered. Makoto hesitated a little before continuing.

"Do you... Like to be around me too?" he asked, feeling a little insecure.

Haruka said nothing, and after a little while, simply shrugged, as he finished eating his sweet. Despite that cryptic reply, Makoto smiled. The green eyed boy hurried to collect the empty pot from his friend's hands, placing it next to his own, on the table that was near the door, so he wouldn't forget to throw them out when he went to the kitchen. After that, he sat again on the bed, next to Haruka, and before the silence could be extended again between them, he decided to take courage, and tell the other what he had wanted to say for so long.

It was a little difficult, but... He wanted his friend to know.

"Haru..." he said, quietly "When you and I get older..."

"Hm?" Haruka looked to the taller boy, his face as expressionless as ever.

"When we get older..." he repeated, trying to find the courage to proceed "D-do you want to m-marry me?"

Haruka slightly tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes widening slightly in a expression that was, at the same time, surprised and confused. Just then, something occurred to Makoto: two boys couldn't marry each other – if neither of them were a girl, then no could be the bride... And with no bride, there was no wedding.

"T-tha's not what I meant...!" the green-eyed boy tried to correct, his face acquiring a red tone "I... I just... I want to spend my whole life with you, so... so..."

He stumbled over his words, unable to find a way to explain what he was feeling. Haruka watched him for some time, in silence, and then turned his eyes away.

"It's fine." he said, finally.

Upon hearing those words, the green-eyed boy even forgot to be embarrassed.

"Eh?" was all he was able to say, while wearing a lost expression.

"Marrying you." repeated the smaller boy, without changing his expression or tone of voice "It's fine."

Makoto stared at him, hardly believing in what he had just heard,

"Really?!"

Haruka nodded.

"But only if our house have a pool." he added shortly after.

"Yes!" Makoto agreed.

"A really big one."

"Alright! We'll have the biggest pool of the world!"

The brown-haired boy smiled widely, as if nothing in his life had made him as happy as he was at that moment. Haruka only observed him, with his typical quiet expression. If someone else saw that scene, would probably think that the blue-eyed boy didn't care about the other, or that he wasn't interested in his words...

But Makoto knew him better than anyone else, and so, he knew that wasn't the case.

"Haru-chan..."

"I told you to..."

Haruka's sentence was interrupted by his own surprise, when he felt Makoto's lips gently touch his cheek.

"I love you, Haru-chan." said the taller one, smiling happily as he parted from the other.

However, shortly after saying that, Makoto blushed violently.

"Aaah! I kissed Haru-chan!" was all that was going through his head. Almost instinctively, he stood up, quickly moving away from the other, grabbing clumsily the two empty pudding pots, as he hastily went through the bedroom's door, stammering an excuse to Haruka, which the black-haired couldn't tell wether it was "I need to go to the kitchen", "I need to take out the trash" or simply "I need _afluareasdusrias_". Probably, it was the latter case.

Without much else to do, Haruka decided to just wait for the other to return to the room. He leaned against the wall, bending his legs close to his body, and them, he immediately grabbed his friend's pillow, placing it between his chest and knees, hugging it, holding the soft green fabric with his slightly trembling hands.

_"Silly Makoto..."_ he thought.

Haruka buried his face on the pillow, feeling his cheeks burning slightly.

_"Even without the pool... I would still have said yes."_


End file.
